1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and system of securing freight, and more particularly, to a hook designed to be utilized in conjunction with a strap to secure freight to a pallet.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Transportation of goods via pallet or skids requires the goods being secured in some manner such that the goods are not damaged during transport. Otherwise, the pallets or skids can shift and/or tip while in transit, which may cause damage to the freight, cargo, or products being transported. In some instances, the goods are secured using plastic or metal ties. In other instances, the goods are secured using shrink-wrap. However, both of these securement methods require substantial time and energy to secure and unsecure the goods.
A different securement method utilizes logistic straps that are wrapped over and/or around the cargo. Logistic straps typically include a buckle to adjust the length thereof and an end fitting designed to interact with a specific track or other hardware secured to the inside of a truck or box car. Freight, cargo, or other products transported on pallets or skids are especially difficult to secure inside van trailers or box cars, even with logistic straps. One problem of logistic straps is that the straps are not designed to hook to the pallet or skid. Rather the strap must be wrapped over the top or around the product to keep the product and pallet from shifting in transit. Another problem is that end fittings associated with logistic straps are designed to interact only with a specific track or other hardware. If the truck or boxcar lacks the compatible track or hardware, the straps cannot be used properly.
To overcome some of the aforementioned problems, some logistic straps incorporate a hook that is integral with the strap. However, straps having integral hooks cannot be used with separate parts (i.e., a different strap and/or a different hook).
In contrast, the hook disclosed herein overcomes the aforementioned problems by providing a specifically dimensioned hook capable of attaching to a strap and also to the pallet to hold the cargo securely thereto. The hook is removable from the strap and is able to accommodate straps having end fittings of varying size. Additionally, the hooks may be used without strap-specific hardware. Still further, the hook is dimensioned such that it may be used in conjunction with pallets or other devices without lifting the pallets.